Love allows for Forgiveness
by FG3OP16
Summary: Olivia Pope an ex marine that has been though a lot. She drinks to get away from terror that haunts her. One night, Olivia takes a drive while having consumed alcohol. Laura and Alice Grant we're coming home from the Musical and they get slammed by a car. Both are dead by impact, but Olivia survives. Ten years later, as Fitz and Olivia cross paths, as Olivia becomes Karen's coach.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for all of your kind messages on FB, Twitter and FF. I'm feeling inspired and I think this story can get me into the groove into love updating my stories again. Let me know which stories you want me to update.

"HEY CAP! LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" Olivia laughed as one of her Marines held up a dead rat.

"Martinez! THAT IS NASTY AS HELL! PUT THAT SHIT DOWN!"

"Hey, hey! Cap, Let's play for it!? If I beat you at basketball when we get back you have to lick it! If you beat me I'll do whatever you ask me to do.

"MARTINEZ! You know damn well you are NOT going to beat Cap at a game of basketball."

"Hey, man have a little faith!" Martinez.

"Yeah…..all time scoring leader for Anapolis as Point Guard. Led them to Three National Title…...Ya Martinez get ready to do what Cap tells you to do!" Huck spoke up and laughed. The rest of the squadron laughed and continued on.

Olivia Carolyn Pope, Oldest of three whom were all in the military. She comes from a long line of family members that were in the military. Her father a decorated Navy Seal and her mother a Navy nurse. So, it's safe to say that there was no doubt that she was going to follow their footsteps. Being the first to be accepted into Annapolis was a big deal for her. Olivia loves what she does and the men and women she is in charge of. She worked her ass off to gain her captaincy and took her job seriously. But, there are times when she let up a little. Now, she was on her third tour to Afghanistan and she doesn't have plans to stop. Sure, the deployments were hard but Olivia was well trained in the Academy and she has amazing mentors.

She always brought her men and women home. They were safer in her hands. The Admirals always said that she was one step ahead of the enemy. Part of her training was from her father Eli, whom she has an amazing relationship with. Olivia was a natural born leader, but she was also gifted in basketball. So, to do both of what she loved, Olivia went to Annapolis playing basketball for them. She could have gone pro, but she wanted to be a Marine. There was six months left to their deployment and Olivia wanted to make sure all of these guys made it back.

Today was just a normal day. The squadron was supposed to determine if it was safe for the army to move in. This was the last sector of the city and then they would move on to the next.

"Man, we shouldn't even be here! The damn army couldn't even do their job right!" Landers spoke.

"Hey! We are all brothers and sisters fighting the same cause. Our job is to make the army's job easier."

"Yeah, yeah! Just admit it Cap. We wouldn't be here if the Army could do their jobs properly. But, no we gotta come out here and pre-check it for them." Landers was a proud Marine and thought they were the best branch of the military.

"Look the sooner we clear this sector the sooner we can return to base and for me to kick Martinez's ass on one on one." Olivia smirked as she continued to look around the city. Just then they noticed something everyone seemed to have gone. Then she saw the little boy smiling at her. Olivia smiled back, but noticed that the little boy started to run his index finger across his throat. Before she could even react, there was an explosion. Olivia couldn't move because a piece of debris was on her. She watched as one by one her unit was picked apart. Watching them all die as she was helpless and it killed her. Soon it was just her, Martinez, and Huck.

The next thing she knows is that she's woken up in a dark room with little light coming from it. Next to her was Martinez and Huck. Soon there were men yelling in Arabic, but something was off. Something doesn't seem right to her but she was losing consciousness again. She woke up again and noticed that all four of them were lined up. Landers made it too, but he was getting tortured. They brought out Landers and started to beat him up. No matter how much Olivia pleated they kept going to the point of killing him. Olivia screamed no as she watched his life slipped away. They broke both of her legs and arm. Huck started to struggle and the bullet landed on Olivia's chest. Last thing she remembers was being hit across the face.

When Olivia woke up again, in an unfamiliar environment. She was in the hospital. With everything that came rushing back to her Olivia shot up and screamed. That alerted the staff. They gave her a sedative to calm her down. When Olivia woke up, her family was here. Her brother Marus a Navy Pilot and her sister Quinn who was a Navy Physician. Eli and Maya looked worried as ever. Olivia was still very hurt and could barely.

"Oh baby….." Maya touched Olivia cheek and she flinched because it hurt, but loved her mother's touch.

"Livia…..I am so sorry…." Eli cried.

"It's…..not….your….fault dad…" Olivia coughed. Soon they took her for evaluations and test.

The doctors informed her that she was shot in the chest, two broken legs, jaw, amrs and nose. No one would really tell her how she got out, but Olivia believed she shouldn't be alive. She should have died with her men. The following week Olivia was notified that Huck and Martinez also made it, but she couldn't face them. All that happened was her fault and she couldn't live with the guilt. So, a month later when she was discharged from the hospital. Olivia was also informed that she would be discharged from the Marines, with a promotion to Major. She was given all these kinds of medals and sent home.

Eli and Maya decided it was best if Olivia came to live with them for she had therapy, which she refused to go to. There was also physical therapy which she was struggling to. Durham, North Carolina was her new home now. It killed Olivia to be discharged out of the Marine Corp. This was her life that was ripped away from her. Another downside was not being able to sleep. She drank because she couldn't sleep. Soon she couldn't go a day without alcohol. The nightmares and the flash backs got worse. Eli and Maya were worried but she shut everyone out. She just wanted a good night sleep, but couldn't get any.

Laura Grant had a beautiful daughter and husband that she couldn't wait to get back to. She was in Durham for a business meeting and decided to go to a musical with her mother-in-law Alice Grant. She went to see the Sound of Music since it was Laura's favorite. Meanwhile, Olivia was just trying to sleep. She just kept seeing the faces of her unit. Their all dead and it was all her fault. Olivia tried to go back to bed again, but it did not help at all. Across town the musical was wrapping up and Laura and Alice were ready to head out.

Olivia was frustrated she couldn't go back to bed that she started to drink a bottle of vodka. Just then she got an idea to go for a drive to clear her head. Once the musical ended the two women headed back home. Alice was driving as Laura sat in the passenger seat. She looked at a text from Fitz as it was a picture of him and Karen with whipped cream on their noses. As Laura looked up all she saw was headlights and blank. Olivia was taking a drink out of the bottle when she saw a car coming towards her. Next thing she knows they collided. Olivia, was knocked unconscious. Eli and Maya got out of the car and got their daughter out of the car. Maya checked on the other car and the two women did not look alive.

They got Olivia out of there and back to their house. With the connections that Eli had, he was able to keep Olivia totally out of it. They made it a black file case so nothing could be toughed about it. The accident was ruled hit and run and case was closed.

While in Raleigh, North Carolina, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third received the worst phone call of his life. His wife and mother were involved in a car accident. Fitz left Karen with Abby and flew to Durham. When he arrived at the hospital, Big Jerry was crying. Fitz had never seen his father cry.

"Dad…..Dad…..Please…..Say something…..Please…" Fitz pleaded.

"Their…...They're…..gone Fitz…..Their gone….." Big Jerry cried as he just lost his wife and daughter-in-law.

"No! No! No! You're LYING! NOOOOOO! GOD PLEASE NO!" Fitz screamed as Big Jerry took his son into his arms. This couldn't be happening this was his mother and sweet Laura. He couldn't part from both of them. Karen was going to grow up without a mom and Fitz was broken.

10 YEARS LATER

Karen Grant rolled her eyes as she sat next to her dad in the principle office. Fitz had taken a job offer as a professor/ instructor for Duke Medical School. They've moved from Raleigh to Durham. Karen loved her dad, but it was unfair to rip her from her team going into senior year. Fitz had enrolled her in the best private school in Durham, called Nicole's Academy. They were thrilled to have Karen because she was one of the top recruits for Duke. Principle Langston did let her know that their basketball coach was tough as nails. Karen scroffed because she knew she'd be calling the shots.

It's been ten years since the accident and Olivia still don't know what happened or how she made it out. But, Eli and Maya had sent her to California to get the help she needed. The accident was a blessing in disguise for her. Olivia went to rehab for her drinking problems, saw a professional to help with her PTSD. Five years ago she moved back to Durham because she got a job offer as the head coach for her Alma Mater Nicole's Academy. Olivia accepted and brought the program to new heights.

Today she was getting a new player and she knew the girl. Karen Grant, one of the best shooting guards she's seen in a while. But, she ran a tight program and she hoped that the girl didn't think she had a guaranteed spot on the team. She has to work for it. The girls were doing laps as she saw Karen, Principle Langston and what appears Mr. Grant.

"Ah, there she is."

"Olivia, this is your new player Karen Grant. Karen this is Coach Pope."

"Nice to meet you Karen." Olivia smiled. Karen just rolled her eyes.

"Karen Grant! That is not how you greet someone." Fitz boomed. He did not tolerate disrespect.

"Nice to meet you, Ma'am." Karen corrected herself, with a hint of attitude.

"I am sorry Ms. Pope….."

"Please call me Olivia. Ms. Pope is my mother and the girls call me Coach." Olivia smiled. She can't deny Fitzgerald Grant was a beautiful man. From his ocean blue eyes to his curly brown hair. She was in big trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! Keep them coming! I leave for my Summer Midshipmen for the USS South Dakota on the 1st so I won't be updating for a bit, but I'll try my best!

Fitz and Karen sat in their kitchen table, eating dinner.

"Tryouts are tomorrow…..Are you ready?" Fitz asked his daughter as he dug into his stake.

"As ready as I'll ever be…..But, I don't know about this new coach…..She seems strict and you know how I react to people who try to come at my game."

"I know honey, but this is a new school. A school that is filled with talented basketball players. They have the best program in North Carolina….Your going to have to give her some respect."

"Whatever dad. You know I always do my best. It's a piece of cake. They'll be my team in no time."

"Also, what's up with you and Mellie?" Karen asked as she picked on her mashed potatoes.

"Well….." Fitz cleared his throat. "We are dating….."

"Ew! Why her? She is DEFINITELY not your type!" Karen made a face.

"KAREN!"

"What? All I'm saying is that I can see right through her fake smile and preppiness. She isn't as innocent of a south bell you think she is dad. She's not mom!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Mellie and I are adults and we know what we are doing."

"Whatever dad, just so you know I do not entertain that and is not a fan. How am I supposed to act when she's my TEACHER DAD!? Honestly, have you thought this though? You are so selfish!" Karen gets up and runs to her room.

"KAREN! KAREN!" Fitz sighs and runs his hand through his hair. Ever since the death of his wife, Fitz has been trying to fill the void. Mellie's the first person he's gotten close with. She reminded him so much of Laura. God she was beautiful. He loved her so much. Fitz and Laura were high school sweethearts. They got through med school together and got married afterwards. Then a year later they were blessed with Karen. Fitz almost became an alcoholic after Laura's death, but with the help of his father they got though it together. He still thinks about Laura, but now it was better.

Knowing that both his wife and mother were watching after them, gave him a peace of mind. He had his fears though. Fear that he won't be a good father to Karen. Fear that he'll push her away when he has to discipline her. With a sigh, Fitz got up to clean the kitchen table. The next morning Fitz dropped off Karen at school and went in the office to pay her tuition bill. On his way on he ran into someone. More like knocked out because the lady was on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! Coach Pope! I am so sorry!"

"It's okay! Don't worry about it! Please call me Olivia or Liv." Olivia smiled at the man with ocean blue eyes.

"Here let me help you with that!" Fitz helped her with her papers.

"Ah studying game tape I see. More like pictures. What are you doing with these?"

"They are to help my girls with their plays. I have the flim and pictures approach." Olivia smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. Fitz smiled at her. She was beautiful. One of the most beautiful women Fitz has ever seen. He could see himself getting lost in those big brown eyes. They made eye contact and everything seemed to be a blur. He saw so much pain and hurt in her eyes and the same.

Fitz knew a PTSD patient when he saw one. Whatever Olivia has been though, it affected her deeply. Their moment was broken when Fitz heard his name.

"FITZ! Baby! What are you doing here?" Mellie gave her fake smile to Olivia.

"Mellie….I was paying Karen's tuition bill and literally ran into Olivia."

"Ah, hell Ms. Pope." Mellie looked at Olivia. Mellie was never a fan of Olivia, but she pretended to like her. Her basketball program was the most annoying thing in the world to Mellie. There could be so many things the school could be investing to, but nope basketball over everything. Her patent club got cut because the girls wanted to play basketball instead. To Mellie, girls shouldn't play sports. That's what men do.

After some awkward silence Olivia spoke up.

"I should get going. It was nice seeing you Mr. Grant." Olivia smiled at him and walked away. Fitz said bye to Mellie and headed to the hospital. He had a new group of interns that were coming today and was excited for it. He always loved teaching, so this was the perfect position. Meanwhile, Karen's first day of school wasn't too bad. She made some friends and they seem cool. One of them was a girl on the basketball team. Her name was Ella and she was the sweetest. After AP Calc which was the last class and Karen ran to her locker. She got her bag and ran to the girls bathroom.

She opened her bag and smiled. Her dad knew her so well. He got her the new Lebrons and they looked amazing. Karen put her socks on and then the shoes. They fit just right. Getting out her phone Karen texted her dad.

Karen: Thanks for the sneaks dad! You know me so well. I love you so much!"

Dad: I love you too, pumkin. Now go kick some ass." Karen out her phone back in her bag and headed to the gym.

When she got there, so many girls were already there. Karen took a deep breath and took a seat on the bench. After she calmed down, Karen smirked. She knew she was good and these girls were average. Soon Coach Pope came into the gym and took down everyone's names.

"Alright, girls. My name is Coach Pope. Now making this team will not be easy. I expect your A game and for you to show me what you're made of. At the end of this week, 18 of you will be on my team. Now, let's start with laps." Olivia blew her whistle and the girls started to run. By the time Olivia blew the whistle, Karen was winded and she is very fit herself. She saw some girls just walk off the court.

Karen knew she needed to keep pushing. Next her the suicides. Karen took a sip of water and lined up with the girls. By the end of that more girls left. Soon the drills started. Drill after drill, Karen felt drained. They were complicated and lots of running. By the end of the three hour tryouts, Karen almost had to crawl to her bag. As she left the gym, some of the girls were really impressed by her. But, it seems the 18 that were on the team last year were extremely close. How she was going to get on the team was a mystery. She knew none of the 18 liked her except Ella.

She got into her dad's Range Rover and sighed. Fitz laughed at his worn out daughter and laughed.

"That good huh?"

"Worse! She was a total crazy! She was on my ass like all the time!" Karen sighed and closed her eyes.

"Hey, sport! I didn't raise a quitter. You got this! No matter what I am proud of you." Fitz smiled at his daughter and ruffled her hair.

"Daddddd!" Karen wined and laughed.

"Hey how about ice cream?"

"Ugh! YES! That would be AMAZING!" Fitz drove them to this small ice cream place he saw on the way here.

When they got to the ice cream place, it was packed. The father and daughter duo headed to the line and Karen's eyes widened. There was Coach Pope with a child in a wheelchair. She looked so happy with the boy and feeding him ice cream. While in line Karen watched the Coaches interaction with the boy. Maybe she was wrong to judge her as a cold hearted bitch. When they got their ice cream, Olivia was heading out.

"Karen! Mr. Grant! I seem to be seeing you guys all over today." Olivia smiled. Karen was dumbfounded because at school Coach Pope was not like this.

"Are you stalking me Olivia?" Fitz teased.

"It seems you are the one stalking me. Since, I got here first." Olivia laughed. Fitz did as well and Karen looked up at him. She haven't seen him smile or laugh like that in a while. She liked the sound of it. Just then the little boy made a noise.

"Ha ha hiiiiiieeee" He smiled at the two strangers.

"Karen and….."

"Please call me Fitz…."

"Karen and Fitz…..This is my nephew Ethan." The little boy smiled and made humming noises. Ethan had cerebral palsy. He was her sisters son.

She love that boy to pieces and would take up any opportunity to spend time with him. He was part of her therapy as well. Just being around him made her happy.

"Halloowww Fee and Koren…..(Hello Fitz and Karen.)" Ethan smiled.

"Well, it was nice seeing you guys. Karen, I expect you to be ready for day two." Olivia smiled and left with Ethan. Fitz laughed and playfully punched Fitz's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I found some time today to write and I was not going to pass it up especially since it's so close to deployment. Thanks for all the love. I thoroughly enjoy your reviews. Also, my scandal fam from Facebook, if you are reading: This is for your guys! Thank you for giving the drive to get back to writing again. Enjoy yall!

Today was a tough day at the hospital for Fitz. It wasn't easy being an instructor for the residence. They are fresh out of Med School and egar, but very prone to mistakes. The staff have been very helpful with the interns, but some days it's just hard. He had to fix a residents mistakes of a misdiagnosed, and overlooked the fact that the patient was allergic to ibuprofen. He was disappointed in the resident, but remembered when he was a resident. He too made mistakes. So, the resident was on watch as of now, but he'll have to pay close attention to this one.

Benji the resident had potential, but Fitz hope it was going to be his only mistake. After taking care of some paperwork, Fitz decided to visit the new Peds clinic the hospital has opened up. After a stressful he found like he likes to go down to Peds and help with the kiddos. Whatever he can do for them, he will. When he got down there, he saw the person who he couldn't get out of his head. Olivia Pope. God she was gorgeous. Head strong and determined. Fitz wondered what was Olivia's back story. She looks like a strong warrior, that has done her time. Next to her was young Ethan. He looked adorable with his Iron Man hoodie. With a smile Fitz went over to the two.

"Olivia. We meet again." Fitz smiled at Olivia.

"Hi Fitz, how are you? It seems like you are stalking me again." Olivia joked. There was the blue eyed man that Olivia could get lost in.

"I didn't know you are a doctor!" Olivia exclaimed.

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me Ms. Pope." Fitz smirked.

"I guess not Dr. Grant." Olivia smiled back. She does need to keep her distance though, it seems like he and Mellie were a couple: Olivia wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole. She saw right through that woman's fakeness.

"So what brings you guys here?" Fitz squatted down and ruffled Ethan's hair.

"Hi buddy!"

"Ha ha ha…..hiiiiiiii Fee" Ethan brought his hand up to Fitz's hand and hugged it.

"He likes you. Which is crazy, because he doesn't like doctors that much. I had to promise him ice cream after work, for me to get him here." Olivia laughed.

"Just a regular check up today?" Fitz asked.

"Yeah, but we've been waiting for a while now and I have to get back to school. I have to push a certain player to her full potential."

"Hmmmm I wonder who might that be?" Fitz laughed. He sent a quick prayer for Karen because he knew it was going to be another tough tryouts for Karen.

"Tell you what, let me see if a room is opened and I can take a look at him." Fitz went over to the desk and asked if they had any examination rooms opened. The receptionist pointed to room 110 and Fitz smiled.

"Thanks Patty May."

"I see you smitten by that young lady Dr. Grant." Patty May smirked.

"We are just friends Patty May."

"Yes, well just friends turn into girlfriend's Dr. Grant." Patty May laughed and walked away with a file.

Fitz went back over to Olivia and Ethan and smiled.

"Looks like it's your lucky day bud. You can go back there with me! I'll fend off these mean doctors." Fitz made a face at Ethan and the little boy laughed out loud. Olivia observed the two as Fitz pushed Ethan's wheelchair into the room. She haven't seen Ethan this happy since he last saw his mother. It was hard having Sam overseas. The only thing that made Olivia breath easy was that she was a Pilot so she wouldn't be in danger. Ethan loves his mother so much. He doesn't go to bed until he watches ones of the videos his mother made reading him a story.

When they got into the room, Fitz left them for a while. He came back holding Ethan's file.

"Well look at here Mr. Ethan. Looks like we have to see how big you have gotten and how much you've eaten for this wholleeeee year." Fitz made a O face at Ethan and he smiled. Because of his condition he had muscle spasms and Fitz was well aware of that. When he was at his previous job, he was the primary doctor that took care of kids with special needs. He also saw that Ethan needed shots and felt bad. Fitz with the help of Olivia got Ethan on the hoyer lift and got Ethan situtied.

"Weeeee. Look at you fly boy!" Fitz smiled at Ethan as he took down the boys weight. Then he helped straighten out Ethan's muscles as the boy got a little tense. Afterwards, Fitz took down his height. Olivia was just in awe. Ethan was never this calm at the doctors.

"I'll be right back with treats Ethan!"

"Otaaaayyyy! (Okay)". Ethan responded excitedly. Fitz went to get the shots that Ethan needed and came back with a bubbles. He put on his gloves and started to sing.

"In the jungle, the mighty jungle! The lion sleeps tonight! A-weee, a-weema-weh. A-weema-weh h….." As he made the sound Fitz pumped his chest and did a Tarzan yell. He gave Ethan his first shot and the little boy didn't even notice it. Then he did it again with bubbles, in goes the second shot, unnoticed by the boy.

Olivia was shocked. No doctors have ever been successfully given Ethan shots without him crying and screaming. Fitz applied the bandages and gave Ethan a toy.

"Wow! You are one of my favorite patients! Good job, bud! I'm so proud of you! You were such a brave boy!" Fitz smiled and Ethan held out both of his hands.

"Ha haaaa gggg! (Hug)" Ethan said. Fitz smiled and gave the boy a big hug.

"Feee i cremmmm! (Fitz! Ice cream)". Ethan stated.

"Peaaaaaa (Please)" Ethan begged.

"Okay, bud after I pick up Karen we'll join you for ice cream!" Today was the last day of tryouts and he was already planning on taking her to get ice cream, since it was her favorite.

"Yaaaaaaaaa" Ethan held his hands up and celebrated.

"Hope you don't mind Olivia." Fitz smiled shyly.

"No! I don't mind at all! It'll be my treat! What you did with Ethan was AMAZING! I've never seen him react this well to a doctor before. Thank you so much!" Olivia sighed in relief. She hated to see her nephew in tears.

"I guess we'll have to see if Karen makes the team." Olivia smirked.

"I have faith in my daughter. She's my star." Fitz responded like any proud father would.

"Well, Dr. Grant I'll see you and Karen later." Olivia smiled and helped Ethan back in his wheelchair. Fitz walked Olivia and Ethan out and continued on with his day. He saw more patients and the staff at Peds were very appreciative. They were short handed and having a doctor that was willing to come help was rare.

The final bell ranged and Karen bolted out of the classroom. Ella met her at her locker.

"Hey girl! You ready for final days of tryouts?" Ella asked.

"You know it! It'll be the toughest day though I feel it, coach doesn't play." Karen shook her head and the two headed to the locker room to change. The girls still hated her, but Karen couldn't care less. She was here to play her game and get scouted. Make her mother and father proud. Before stepping on the court Karen does the sign of the cross and points up at Heaven to her mother.

Karen and Ella got on the court and started to warm up. They did their usual drills and Coach Pope started with drills. She seemed to be on Karen's ass and she was getting annoyed by her. Olivia blew the whistle and spoke.

"Come on Grant! Show me that you want a spot on the team. My players don't miss easy layups." Olivia yelled.

"Sheesh, you need to chill." Karen said under her breath. Olivia heard her and spoke up.

"And for that disrespect everyone owes me 10 laps. A team that can run is a team that can win." Olivia blew the whistle and the girls looked pissed at Karen.

They bumped into her purposely and said "Thanks a lot, hot shot!" Karen sighed and started to run. She knew she needed her attitude in check, but she couldn't help it sometimes. She could care less about what anyone things, but she did not want to disappoint her dad. After the laps, the girls got water and Olivia set up some three on three games. Karen was impressive and outplayed all of her players. But, her team wasn't a one woman show. This was a family, so it would have to be a group effort. If you wanted to show boat, you did not belong on this team. This was Olivia's motto. She does see a great amount of potential in the girl. Olivia wrote down notes and continued to watch.

By the end of tryouts, Olivia gathered all of the tied girls together.

"I just want to say that I am proud of each and every one of you. You all showed heart out there. If you don't make the team, don't take it personally. Use this and strive. And for those who do make the team, practice tomorrow at 3pm sharp and lift afterwards. I will be send out emails for lift schedule. Go get some rest and I'll see some of you tomorrow." Olivia left and the girls made their way to the locker room.

They rushed to the board and looked at the list. Karen looked at the list and didn't see her name. Then she looked again and there was her name. Karen Grant. She made it.

"I MADE IT! I MADE THE TEAM!" Karen was really excited.

"CONGRATS GIRL!" Ella exclaimed as she also made the team. Karen gave Ella a hug and ran to her dad's car.

"DAD! I MADE IT! I DID IT!" Karen exclaimed in the car.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SO PROUD OF OU KAR!" Fitz and Karen did their made up handshake and he hugged her.

"To get ice cream we go!" Fitz exclaimed. On their way there, Fitz and Karen sang their hearts out to the songs on Fitz's playlist. When they got their Fitz and Karen took a seat.

"We have special guest eating with us tonight!" Fitz said with a smirk. Karen was just talking non stop because she was so excited. When Olivia got there with Ethan, Karen was shocked.

"I think this Jersey belongs to you." Olivia said as she threw the 24 numbered jersey at Karen with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I have an off day so since I have nothing else to do I decided to give you guys another chapter. Other stories are coming as well, so don't worry. Thank you so much for your kind reviews.

"Your giving me the #24 jersey?" Karen asked shocked. She watched the tapes from last season and one of their best players wore the 24 jersey.

"Yes, I am. Now this doesn't mean I'm giving you the starting position. It means that jersey belong on you." Olivia said with a smirk.

"YAAAAAAA!" Ethan screamed of excitement and everyone laughed.

"I tream pleaseeeeee! (Ice cream please)." Ethan asked as he wasn't getting what he was promised yet. Olivia laughed and shook her head. Times like these it made her miss her sister so much.

The little boy reminded her so much of Sam.

"Well we shouldn't keep the little prince waiting, should we?" Fitz smirked and started to push Ethan to the ice cream line. Karen was nervous to talk to Olivia about this, but she decided to hell with it. She ordered her ice cream and thought of the best way to bring the topic up. Olivia went to pay and Fitz tried to beat her to it.

"Oh no! My treat!" Fitz pulled his wallet out.

"Nope! After what you've done for Ethan, it's at least I can do!" Olivia pulled her card out.

"Please let me pay." Fitz looked at Olivia and it felt like he looked into her soul.

"Ummm okay….I guess." Olivia finally said and Karen could tell she blushed a little. She prayed that her dad saw what was in front of him. She wouldn't mind Olivia dating her dad. Yeah, she's a tough coach and it annoyed her sometimes, but she's still a good person from what Karen could observe. They all walked back to the table and got seated.

"Are you happy now, buddy?" Karen asked as she took a bite out of her ice cream.

"Yeahhhhhhh! Soooo haaaapeeeee! (Yeah! So happy)." Ethan responded as Olivia fed Ethan another bite.

Usually Olivia would let Ethan eat it himself because his OATs have made special utensils for him. But, today Olivia was pressed on time so she forgot. Ethan was pretty independent, which helped a lot. She loved watching over him while Sam was away. Her and Ethan were a team.

"So, Olivia how long have you been the coach of the team?" Fitz asked.

"It's going to be five years next month." Olivia smiled.

"What made you want to be a coach?" Karen asked.

"Well, I started playing basketball when I was four. I loved every minute of it. My family is very military heavy so I also wanted to join as well…

I played all throughout middle school and high school. When it was time for college, I still wanted to play but wanted to be a marine. So, I decided to attend The Naval Academy." Fitz and Karen rose their eyebrows at that. They never expected Olivia to be a Marine. But, it does makes sense she was always on time. Always put together and when she walks into the room she demanded respect.

"I took them to win three national championships. At the end of the day I wanted to be a Marine. So, when I graduated I was fully commissioned as a Second Lieutenant in the United States Marine…...I gave them almost five tours…...Then things happened and I was medically discharged…...Lost myself for a while, but now I am so much better and finally found my peace."

"Wow….Thank you so much for your service…..We both appreciate what you've done for this country…" Fitz said and Karen nodded her head in agreement.

"You don't need to thank me for doing my job…..I loved almost every moment of it….." Olivia responded and she zoned out. Fitz could tell there was more behind the story that she wasn't telling, but knew not to push. He has no idea what she has been though, but from what he can observe: Olivia's been through hell and back.

"We thank you anyway because your job entailed of protecting us. All of us." Karen smiled.

"We go over there so they don't come over here." Olivia smiled.

"Do you miss it? Being a Marine?" Fitz asked.

"Everyday…...I miss being a leader, I miss my fellow Marines, and I miss the code we all were taught to follow." Olivia spoke honestly.

"But, I am happy where I am and how hard I worked to get here."

"That's amazing Olivia."

"Hallloowwwwww! (Hello!)" Ethan said as Olivia was not feeding him, his melting ice cream.

"Oh, sorry my love!" Olivia laughed and fed Ethan.

"Can I feed him?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just be careful you don't do it too fast." Olivia responded. Karen, wanted Olivia and her dad to bond more, so she decided to focus on Ethan. Karen got to know Ethan and it seemed her dad and her coach were hitting it off. Both laughing and asking each other questions.

This is someone that is pure. Olivia was perfect for her dad. Karen haven't seen her father this happy. His eyes bright again, after they died because of her mother's death. Everyone was enjoying the company until, someone walked in that would ruin it all. Mellie had a tough day at the gym, so she decided to stop for ice cream and what better place than De Dees. When she walked in she did not expect the sight she saw. Fitz, his daughter, and Olivia all being chummy and having ice cream, together. Mellie went over to the table and plastered a fake smile on. Fitz was having too good of a time with Olivia that he didn't even notice Mellie.

"Well, isn't this cute." Mellie said as she gave them a fake smile.

"Mellie? What are you doing here?" Fitz asked.

"I'm here to get ice cream. What else would I be doing here babe?" Mellie responded and Karen rolled her eyes.

"Hello, Karen." Karen responded with a obvious fake smile of her own.

"Fitz! Care to buy me ice cream?" Mellie asked. More like told Fitz.

"Ummmm yeah….Let's go get in line….." Fitz cleared his throat and got up.

After they left Karan let out a dreaded moan.

"Ugh! I hate her. I actually hate her." Karen banged her head on the table.

"Oh come one Grant I'm sure she's not that bad." Karen just responded to Olivia with a knowing look.

"Okay, maybe she doesn't like me, but you should give her a shot if your dads dating her."

"I swear I don't know what my dad sees in IT. She is so fake, I don't buy it at all." Karen sighed.

"Just make the best of it for your dad, Grant. And if you need anyone to talk to….I'm always here." Olivia rubbed Karen's arm and gave her a supporting smile.

"There is something I do have to ask you for…...Well…..I need help…..I need help with my catch and shoot. To be honest I suck at it. I've been trying to work on it, but no success. Also, my three point shooting is not too hot…"

"Oh, I know." Olivia agreed and laughed.

"Okay, ow! That hurt." Ethan and Olivia both laughed.

"Will you help me? Please….." Olivia looked at the girl. Filled with hope and dreams. She sighed.

"Be at the gym 5am sharp."

"OH MY GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Karen got up and hugged Olivia.

"Sorry….I'm a hugger." Karen sat back down.

"It's okay." Olivia laughed. Soon Mellie and Fitz came back. Fitz went to go get Mellie a chair, but Olivia stopped him.

"Actually, Ethan and I are going to head out…..He's got to get dinner and bathed." Olivia rubbed the back of her neck. She felt so awkward right now.

"No, Coach! Don't leave me!" Karen protested.

"I'm sorry, Grant! I gotta get sleepy home." Olivia responded. They said their goodbyes and Olivia left. After Olivia left Mellie smiled uncomfortably. She knew Karen Grant did not like her.

"Well, that was nice." Mellie smoothed her shirt.

"More like you drove her away." Karen murmure. That got a kick under the table from her dad. It was safe to say everyone was uncomfortable.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry life has been so hectic and I've been dying lol. Trying to get into med school is NOT easy. Like I had an idea how it would be but not as bad as this lol. So, finally I was like I'm taking a break from studying and writing! Enjoy and let me know what other stories you want me to work on and I'll try my best!

Karen was quite throughout the ride. Fitz knew having Mellie unexpectedly join them was not her favorite. He knew she was not a fan of Mellie but he reminded her so much of Laura. She looked so much like her. Fitz knew it was healthy but he couldn't help it. He loved his wife so much, he probably always will. At the end of the day he knew he didn't want to get far with Mellie because of his love for Laura, but he can try. Then there was Olivia. She was so different from Laura and he loved it. She made him smile just thinking about her. Learning more about her tonight, woken something up inside Fitz tonight.

She was such a mystery box he wanted to know more. Also, Olivia was drop dead gorgeous. Those high cheekbones, plump lips and that beautiful. He could see himself liking her more and more but he couldn't let that happen. Laura was his one true love and when she died, she took all his love with her. Expect for Karen, he would do anything for her. Fitz signed and looked over at his daughter. He didn't mean to upset her.

"Kar…"

"Save it dad. I don't want to hear it."

"Karen! You will NOT talk to me like that!"

"Well what else did you expect me to talk to you? Because right now your not listening to me dad! She's just the worst. Take for example, Olivia had no expectations for you to get her ice cream. While Crurela De Vil comes glamping in and already expecting you to pay for ice cream. Like who does that?

Also, she's so fake and she thinks the world revolves around her. Listen to me dad…..Please…..Don't keep this up because she is the worst. Anyone but her. When things don't work out ...You know who's she's gonna take that on? ME! SHE'S MY TEACHER DAD!" At this point Karen's in tears and Fitz feel like a piece of shit. He looked at his daughter as they were at a stop light. Usually Karen doesn't get like this and at the end of the day he's got to listen to his daughters instinct. He sighed and decided it's time to have a talk with Mellie.

"Kar Bear…...I am so sorry that I've been selfish…...I didn't take your feelings into consideration. I am so sorry…..Can you please forgive me…?"

"I miss mom too daddy, but it doesn't mean someone who looks like her is like her. Mom is gone and we are still here…..When you make decisions like this it affects me too…..I'm not saying you can't move on but all I'm saying is that you should look for someone that makes you feel again. That feeling of love dad…" Fitz was shocked to say the least.

"Kar ...is that how you really feel?"

"Yes, dad…"

"Also, I don't think I can love anymore ...Your mom was my one true love and I don't have space in my heart for anyone else ...But you Kar Bear….."

"Although I am flattered that you love me, but dad you will find someone…...I promise…..Sometimes that person might be right in front of you….."

"Hey! How did you get so wise?" Fitz reached over and ruffled Karen's hair.

"Ahhh dad stop! I'm not a little girl anymore!" Karen said laughing.

"You'll always be my little girl Kar Bear….."

"I love you Daddy…."

"I love you too, squart." Fitz winked at his daughter.

"Oh, ummm also ...Coach and I kinda structed a deal…." Karen brought up the conversation she had with Olivia.

"Oh yeah? What's that about?"

"Well I wanted to improve on my catch and shoot and my threes! She agreed to help! She's the best dad! Only one thing I have to be at the gym at 5am…Are you okay with that…..?"

"Kar you know I would do anything for you…..And if that makes you happy then I will get you there at 4:45am." Fitz smiled at his daughter.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH DAD! I'm so lucky to have a dad like you…..I mean it dad…..Remember this moment when I scream "I HATE YOU"" Karen laughed. Fitz laughed as well and continued driving.

While on the other side of town Olivia just helped put Ethan to bed. He was fussy today and couldn't fall asleep. Olivia grabbed her wine glass and sat down on her couch. Her thoughts wandered to Fitz. He was such a nice man and not to mention his ocean blue eyes. Olivia felt like she could stare into them forever. He was just so easy to talk to, she couldn't believe she just opened up to him like that. Also, Karen was an amazing girl. She reminded her so much of herself. Strong, determined, independent, and just an all around a good girl. It doesn't mean she'll take it easy on her but she'll help her succeed in any way she can.

Olivia finished her wine and got ready for bed. As usual throughout the night they were filled with terrible dreams. Always taking her back to Afghanistan. Soon the alarm was ringing and it was time to head out to the gym. Checking on the night nurse and Ethan, Olivia headed out. When she pulled in at 4:45, there was a Mercedes G-550 that was in the parking lot. Olivia was already impressed by Karen's determination. Olivia got out of her car and so did Fitz and Karen.

"Morning Coach!" Karen said with excitement.

"Morning Grant! Your happy this morning." Olivia laughed and so did Fitz.

"I know she even woke me up to drive her here! Also, do you mind if I you your indoor track? I usually run in the mornings." Fitz asked and flashed her a big smile.

"Sure, Fitz you can."

"Sweet." Fitz said as he high fived Karen. The high school was basically a mini college campus. It had the best facilities. All three of them stretched and got to work. Fitz went upstairs and started to run. Karen and Olivia started their work outs. Olivia went over the basics and watched Karen shoot. She assessed the problems and took notes. She ran some drills with Karen and had her shoot again. When Karen was shooting Olivia couldn't help but look over at Fitz. He looked so sexy. He was sweating and his curls were all over the place. One thing she didn't realize were his Tattoos. He had his left arm filled with tattoos and his right was a half sleeve. Olivia found him more sexy with those tattoos giltisening.

Olivia shook her head and turned her attention back to Karen. Fitz from upstairs observed how well Olivia works with Karen. His little girl was thriving and he hasn't seen her happier than now. Olivia was just beautiful this morning. She had her natural hair and he loved it. She's just simply beautiful and he admired her. Then Fitz shook his head because it could never happen. His devotion was towards Karen. Once he was done with his run, Fitz did some stretched and Olivia couldn't help but check him out. He had a cute butt. Fitz was done and noticed that Karen and Olivia wasn't.

They were both sweaty messes and but beautiful. He sat down on the benches and just watched them interact. Half an hour later they were done. Fitz got up and grabbed his things.

"Olivia, thank you so much again for helping Karen."

"Yes, coach! Thank you so much!"

"It was my pleasure! See you tomorrow!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hi guys! I'm back guys! So sorry about the wait. I've been so busy! My grandpa recently passed away and I've been mourning his death. It's so different without him here. I miss him dearly and sometimes it's just so hard. Also, RIP KOBE…..Man he was my favorite basketball player….This one hurt….Kobe made me fall in love with the game and the Lakers…..My grandpa and I bonded though our love for Kobe and basketball and those are the memories I will hold dearly…..RIP TO THE TWO GOATS IN MY LIFE!

Karen was working out with Olivie on a Sunday afternoon and Fitz was in the gym watching the two. His daughter was so happy to be around Olivie. They worked so well together. It was amazing to watch his daughter smile like that again. Fitz cut ties with Mellie and she wasn't too pleased and he was worried that she would take her anger towards him out on Karen. Fitz just came back from his run on the track so he was sweaty and decided to change out of his shirt. When Fitz took off his shirt Olivia found it hard to concentrate. He was such a fine specimen. His tattoos glistened and he looked so good. His muscles were popping. He was a sight.

Olivia cleared her throat and continued working with Karen. When their workouts ended Karen was bone tired. She just wanted to go home, take a shower and nap. Coach Pope did not play and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"Good job baby." Fitz smiled and gave his girl a side hug.

"Would you like to join us for dinner Olivia?" Fitz asked and flashed his 100 watt smile. Olivia was about to respond when she saw someone she thought she wouldn't see for the rest of her life. Fitz was confused by the look on Olivia's face. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"Are you okay Olivia?" Fitz asked in a concerned voice.

"Yes, I have to go." Olivia ran out of the gym and towards the man. Fitz and Karen were both left confused. Olivia dragged the man into her office.

"Huck! What are you doing here…..And how did you find me?" Olivia was not ready to relive the hurt and pain she went through not bringing all of her squadron back.

"I came to find you because we wanted to see you Liv. You need closure. We all of the survivors want to thank you….Without your leadership we wouldn't be here right now….I have three children and I named the girl after you….You saved my life and brought me home ..."

"I wasn't a hero….I didn't save lives….If I was more careful….I could have….I have spent countless times in therapy trying to piece together how I could have been better that day. Seen the attack coming better and known of it ahead of time…"

"You can't think like that Liv…."

"You have survivor's guilt, we all do, but don't let that stop you from living your life."

"Easy for you to say….."

"Liv…..I know I am sorry, but at least you are drinking anymore…."

"It took a lot, but I made it…..Look do you need a place to stay for the night?"

Olivia had Huck followed home and although Olivia was still distant from him she still made small talk. She didn't realize how much she missed her trusted Lieutenant. Olivia didn't like these feelings though, she couldn't let people close to her again. All she does is hurt them. During the night Olivia couldn't sleep and her dreams were filled with nightmares. Olivia woke up screaming and soaked with sweat. That put Olivia in a bad mood. When she was ready to head to the gym, Olivia noticed that her mood had not changed. She needed to lighten up for Karen and Fitz.

Olivia was late and she was never late. When she got to the gym Karen smiled at her and Olivia barely returned.

"What are you doing? Why are you running already?" Olivia scolded. Karen was confused because Coach never raised her voice at her when they were working one on one. Fitz noticed the tone too from where he was running and wondered if everything was okay.

"Coach are you okay?"

"I ASKED YOU A QUESTION GRANT! Why aren't you running?"

"I don't….I….I don't know coach…."

"Well just for that you can run laps till I say so." Olivia blew the whistle and turned around. Karen was stunned and surprised and started running. Fitz watched the whole interaction and did not like what he saw. She had no right raising her voice to Karen. All throughout the practice Olivia did not let up on Karen and she was brutal. She was just pure mean and Karen just took it.

By the end Fitz was mad. He was about to go confront Olivia, but Karen was almost to tears and grabbed his hand. She shook no and just ran out of the gym. Fitz yelled Karen's name and chased her down. Olivia sighed. She messed up, but this is the way to keep everyone out. She realized that she had let Karen and Fitz too close to her and she needed to take a step back. It hurt to see Karen so affected by this is what has to be done. She can't feel and love, last time she did: she had her whole squadron killed.

Karen noticed that Olivia's mood wasn't better during practice. All of the players were tired and they were all ready to go home and Olivia decided to lecture them. Karen accidently rolled her eyes and Olivia saw that.

"Thanks to Grant, you guys can run 10 laps around the gym and then leave." Everyone groaned and thanked Karen sarcastically. When they were all done running Karen walked slowly to her dad's car and once she got in she slammed the door.

"What's the matter Kar?" Fitz asked in a concerned voice.

"What's the matter is that someone kidnapped the coach and replaced her with the devil herself."  
"I'm sorry honey….I wish I could do something….." All week it went on like this and Olivia's mood didn't improve. Having Huck there was painful, it just brought back so many bad memories . She was especially hard on Karen and the girl had enough. Olivia was about to yell at her for running a drill wrong when Karen took the basketball against the wall.

"NO! I'M DONE BEING TREATED LIKE CRAP COACH! I WANT THE OLD COACH BACK! I MISS HER…..I miss her…..I have no had a mother figure in my life since my mother died….And when you gave me a chance…..I felt like I could have some who care for me….Like a mom….I felt like I could have that again…..But after this week….I just don't know anymore….I'm done…..You don't have to work with me anymore."

Fitz felt so bad for this girl. She was a strong one but not as strong from what she had to put through this week. Olivia just sat down and put her head between her arms, she just felt so shitty. No matter what she's been going through, Karen didn't deserve to be treated like that. Feeling bad for what had happened, Fitz let Karen go over for a sleepover with some of the girls from the basketball team. Olivia was sitting on the couch and trying to meditate when she heard a doorbell. Tonight was her night off. Her parents have Ethan. It was strange because she wasn't expecting anyone. So, Olivia went to the door to see who it was and it shocked her.

It was Fitz at the door and he looked upset. Olivia didn't open the screen door though.

"Open the door Olivia."

"No."

"Open the door."

"No, I don't appreciate you….."

"OPEN THE DOOR OLIVIA." Olivia was shocked and opened the door. Fitz walked right into her house and just stared at her. He was beyond pissed.

"What is your problem?"

"My problem is you. The way you have treated my daughter this past week is unacceptable. She looked up to you, she watched you, you were her idol, and you go and do this to her….I have tried everyday to protect her from the world...And all she needed protecting was from you! YOU HURT MY LITTLE GIRL! AND FOR WHAT? So you can feel powerful? So you can bully a bunch of high school girls?"

"NO! DON'T YOU!"

"THEN WHAT?"

"BECAUSE OF MY PAST THAT I CAN'T LET ANYONE IN. BECAUSE YOU GUYS WERE GETTING TOO CLOSE…..I AM FUCKED UP….." Olivia pointed the finger towards her temple. "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? I JUST CAUSE EVERYONE HARM ..." Olivia started to cry.

"What's going on Livvie…..What are you going through…..?" Fitz came closer and closer.

"Let me in….please….."

"I'm so fucked up that it's not worth it Fitz…..I can't live like this anymore….."

"Okay...then let me in….Let me in and let me help you…." Fitz took Olivia into his arms and she sobbed. She cried and let it all out. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Once she was done crying Fitz carried Olivia to the couch.

"It was just a normal day…...we were just supposed to determine if it was safe for the army to move in. This was the last sector of the city and then they would move on to the next….

Everything just went so wrong…...I couldn't get all of them homeee….." Olivia cried more and Fitz hugged her so tight. He couldn't imagine what Olivia was going though but he knows what it feels like to know being able to do anything. When his wife and mother died it took all of him and he went down a dark path. He wasn't going to let Olivia down the same dark path. Olivia began to tell Fitz the rest of the story and his heart broke for her.

She was holding all that in and she just finally couldn't do it anymore.

"You don't have to suffer anymore Livvie….You are a strong woman and you saved so many people's lives…..I am so sorry from the bottom of my heart for what you went through….But, you can't keep punishing yourself and pushing people who care about you away…..You deserve the world…..Let me give it to you…." As Fitz said those words his lips came closer to Olivia's lips.

She looked up at his beautiful blue eyes and their lips connected. The kiss was so magical and what they both wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi all! I was so happy to get the amazing responses I got from yall! Thank you for sticking with my stories! I know I haven't been on in a WHILE! But, I just got so busy with MED School applications that I kind of just lost motivation.

Fitz deepened the kiss and held Olivia's face with both of his hands. Their tongue swirled and fought for dominance. Fitz was in heaven because he haven't gotten these feelings and wants since his wife died. For a second he felt guilty for wanting Olivia, but reminded himself that she is what he wants and he will be there for her. Olivia Pope was it for him and it made him feel happy. She made him really feel again and there was just this pull towards her that he couldn't explain.

Fitz pulled Olivia on top of him and she straddled him. They kissed till they needed air to breathe. The pair took a deep breath and had their foreheads touching so calm their breathing down. Olivia smiled at Fitz shyly and blushed. The kiss was what she imagined. He had soft lips but a firm kiss and made a girl swoon. Fitz had a silly smile on his face and went in to kiss Olivia again. God she was addicted to his kisses already. This was dangerous, but she enjoyed every minute of it. Soon Olivia was undressing Fitz and he was the same.

He pulled Olivia's shirt from over her head and smiled at what he saw. She was honestly the most beautiful and real woman he's ever met in his life. Once Olivia realized what Fitz did she instantly covered herself up.

"NO!" Olivia got up and scooted away from Fitz.

"Livvie...what's wrong?" Fitz asked in confusion.

"Just please leave….." Olivia frantically tries to put her shirt back on.

"No, I'm not leaving till you tell me what is going on? Because I thought we were doing just fine."

"Well I'm not so please leave…..?" Olivia folded her arms.

"What happened to letting me in Livvie….Please…..I want to know what is going on in that head of yours…..I want to help you Livvie…..Help me understand and I can help you Livvie….Please….All I'm asking is for you to let me in…"

"I'm ugly okay….My body is ugly….." Olivia said as she looked off to the side. Fitz took a deep breath and started walking towards Olivia.

Olivia started to back away and her lips quivered.

"Please don't….." She put up her hand to stop Fitz because this man was just just tearing down the walls that she built for herself.

"Livvie…...When I look at you I see a gorgeous woman. A warrior. My warrior. I know you have been through a lot being in the Marines. You served our country and there is nothing more beautiful to me than a woman who is strong and gave up her freedom so others can have theirs….You have been strong for so many people baby…..Let me be your hero because you are my hero baby….." Just then Fitz started singing "Hero by Enrique Iglesias" to Olivia.

"Let me be your hero….Would you dance, if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? And would you save my soul tonight? Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh: Oh please tell me this….Now would you die for the ones you loved? Hold me in your arms tonight….I can be your hero baby…..I can kiss away the pain….I will stand by you forever….You can take my breath away….." Fitz whispered the last words to Olivia.

She stared into his ocean blue eyes and started to take off her shirt. Olivia Pope was letting Fitzgerald Grant see all of her and be her hero. Once her shirt was off Fitz saw why Olivia was scared. There were scars all over her body. Fitz bent down and kissed the first scar and Olivia's body shuttered.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life….And your scars? They make you even more beautiful to me because it shows what you have sacrificed for us….." Fitz continued to kiss Olivia's scars and appreciate her body. Olivia led him back to the bedroom and he laid her down.

"Tonight I'm gonna show you how beautiful you are…." Fitz whispered and started to unzip and take off Olivia's pants. When she was just down to her underwear he started to take his clothes off as well. Once they were completely naked Fitz kissed his way down and stopped at his destination. He gently opened her legs and started to kiss Olivia's thy eventually stopping in front of his desired destination. Olivia was panting in want and need. Fitz licked his lips and attached his lips onto Olivia's womanhood. Good she was sweet like a nectar.

It has been a while for both of them so it was extra sweet. Olivia forgot what it was like to be pleasured by a man. She has been so closed off it felt amazing to be taken care of again. Her eyes rolled back as Fitz continued his assault. It went on till Olivia was screaming Fitz's name cuming. He was a master at what he does. Fitz looked down at Olivia and smirked. Olivia rolled her eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. Soon they both were filled with need.

"Livvie….I need to feel you Livvie….."

"Then feel me Fitz….I am on the pill." That was all Fitz needed as he grabbed his manhood and entered Olivia with one hard stroke.

Olivia hasn't been with a man in a while and Fitz was big. He was huge. She was sure he didn't have an average man's dick, but this was a monster. Olivia closed her eyes tight.

"I'm so sorry baby…." Fitz knew he was a well endowed man so he understood and gave Olivia all the time she needed to adjust. Soon she looked up at Fitz and bit the side of her bottom lip. Olivia gave a small smile and nodded giving Fitz the green light. As Fitz started to move Olivia was still in pain, but she began to enjoy it. He was a very talented man with what he got. Olivia was clawing his back and screaming his name. They were insync and it felt like euphoria. Fitz grabbed the headboard with one hand and went faster and harder.

Olivia was no virgin, but this sex was unlike something she partook before. He was an animal and she just took every pleasure he was giving her. They went it like rabbits. Both moaning and groaning. Fitz looked so sexy as his sweaty curls hung off his forehead. Olivia was reaching her organism. Fitz knew she was close so he put more power towards his stroke and plunged in harder and longer. Olivia's feet shake with pleasure. Finally he went for one last long and hard stoke as they both came together.

Fitz was so exhausted he fell on top of Olivia. She rolled off him and took a deep breath.

"Wow….." Was all Fitz could say. Olivia just hummed. After they caught their breath, Olivia looked up and saw Fitz. Jr was already standing at attention. She got on top of him and plunged down onto him. They fucked like the world didn't exist around them. All of the exhaustion gone and replaced with passion and desire. They made love until the early morning and finally fell asleep.

In the morning Olivia woke up to the smell of bacon. She got up and grabbed Fitz button down and put it on. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and her eyes grew wide. She looked thoroughly fucked. To prove it there was a big ass hickey on the side of her neck. Olivia laughed and shook her head. She found Fitz humming and cooking in the kitchen. Olivia smiled and hugged Fitz from behind. Fitz closed his eyes because he loved her arms around him. They stayed like that for a while until Fitz was done cooking.

Olivia gave Fitz a kiss on his back and helped him set up for breakfast. As Olivia and Fitz just looked at her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her and smiled at her.

"My big bad Marine…..My hero….." With that he cupped Olivia's cheek and pulled her face in for a kiss. This was both of their decision and they both needed this. After breakfast Fitz and Olivia got dressed and they went for a run. When they came back from the run they were all over each other and had couple of rounds of sex in the shower before the water went cold.

After their shower Fitz and Olivia put something on Netflix. Fitz kissed the top of Olivia's head and sighed.

"Livvie….I want to take you out on a date and I want to see where this goes. I don't know much but all I know is that I have these feelings for you…..You are the best thing that happened to me in a while and I don't want to lose that….I want to get to know you and I want you to get to know me….." Fitz took Olivia's hand under his shirt and placed it over his heart.

"I want you to have this…." Olivia got a bit teary because never have a man been this honest with her.

"I want it….I want that too…..I'm gonna try to let you in….Some days it will be hard….All I'm asking is that you don't give up on me…" She reached up and kissed Olivia. Just then Fitz's phone rang. He picked it up and it was Karen. It was time to go pick her up from the girls house. Olivia sighed knowing it was time to patch things up with the girl. Let her in too. Fitz and Olivia made a plan to bring Karen to their morning workouts on monday morning.

The weekend went by and Karen went to bed late thinking she was done with her coach and their personal workouts. She was woken up by Fitz.

"Come on, Kar get dressed!" Fitz smiled at his daughter. Karen unwillingly got dressed and followed Fitz to the car. When they got there Olivia was standing there with a hopeful smile. Karen walked up to Olivia unsure of what to say.

"What am I doing here…..?"

"Karen….I just wanted to say how sorry I am for the way I have treated you this past week….I am suffering from PTSD Karen…..I am sorry I took my anger out on you….Will you give me a second chance to coach you?" Olivia asked hopefully.

Karen thought about it for a while and then smiled.

"Yeah Coach…..I would like that….." Karen smiled and ran to her dad who already had her gym bag ready. When Karen was out of sight Fitz pulled Olivia in for a kiss. They both decided they would tell Karen about their new relationship when they were both ready.

"I'm so proud of you Livvie…."

"I called my psychologist…..I made an appointment with her Fitz….It's time I take my life back into my own hands….."

"I will be with you every step….Karen will too…." Fitz smiled and Karen came running out. It was like their normal day again. Fitz went to run on the track, while Olivia and Karen went to work on their drills.


End file.
